La St Valentin: fête des amoureux
by RoseSherry
Summary: Comment rejeter une femme aussi moche soit-elle peut entréner des conséquences inimaginable. Pour le savoir venez voir ma fics HG/DM
1. préface

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux mais**

**pourquoi pas fête des ennemies??**

**Préface:**

La 7° année à Poudlard avait déjà largement débuté, Hermione était, sans surprise, préfette-en-chef avec Drago Malfoy comme homologue masculin pour son plus grand malheur, bien qui aient fait une trève, ils s'appelaient par leur prénom,(seullement quand il étaient seul) ne s'insultaient plus ect...

Harry et Ginny resortaient ensemble et Ron sortait avec une certaine Cathy de Serdaigle.

Le préfet-en-chef avait rejoind les rang du bien en révélant la cachette du seigneur des ténèbre...

Hermione avait passé l'été chez sa cousine Laurie en France. Hermione qui avait commencé a se décoincé en fin de 6° année était maintenant au top de la féminité, elle avit les cheuveux lisses, elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre des vêtements qui méttaient ses fomes généreuses en valeur et elle se maquillait. Ce qui avait fait évoluer le regard des gens ( et surtout de la gente masculine ) sur notre Grifondore.

Harry avait trionphé du mal face à vous-savez-qui il avait un peu moins de deux mois de cela et la St valentin approchait à grands pas

**Laissez plein de reviews pliz si vous avez des critiques j'accepte tant que c'est dit gentilement!!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Ashley**


	2. un reveil innatendue

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux mais**

**pourquoi pas fête des ennemies??**

**Chapitre 1: un réveil inatendue**

A deux semaines de la St Valentin Hermione dormait dans se chambre de préfette quand quelqu'un vint frapper a sa porte:

-HERMIONE!! HERMIONE SOIT TU SORT SOIT JE VIENS TE CHERCHER !!!

Cette voix avait bo être forte elle n'atteind pas Hermione qui dormait profondément.

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, le Serpentard attendait qu'Hermione bouge rouge de colére. En ayant marre, il monta les trois marche qui menaient à la chambre de la préfette et poussa la porte. En voyant qu'elle dormit toujours sa colère s'évaporat, il la trouvait très jolie et assez sympas quand elle lachait ses pulls tros large et ses airs de Miss-je-sais-tout, depuis qu'il ne s'insultait plus, un sentiment était né en lui, sans qu'il s'en appersoive bien sur. Il contemplat la préfette aavant de se rappeller pourquoi il était là.

-Hermione, Hermione réveil toi, dit il en la secouant légerement pour la réveiller.

-Hum..

-Aller debout, si tu ne te léve pas tu vas ratter les cours!

Hermione se redressat d'un coup en attendant ses paroles alors que le Serpentard était plié de rire.

-Quoi? Quesque j'ai fait?

-On est samedi!!

-Et alors?

-Le sameci on a pas cours, mais t'aurais vu ta tête quand tu a cru que tu allait rater les cours!

Il repartit dans son fous-rire et Hermione en fit de même, il riaièrent pendant cinq bonne minutes avant qu'Hermione envoie un coussin en plein dans la tête du beau blond.

-Ca te fait rire de te payer ma tête hein?!?!

-Désolé mais t'aurais vu ta tête. il repartie dans son fous-rire et Hermione lui réenvoia un coussin en pleine figure, cette fois si le serpentard ripostat et lui et envoia un en pleine tête, cette bataille d'oreillers dura un bon quart d'heur quand il se rendirent comtpe que les coussins étaient au quatre coins de la pièce et qu'ils n'avaient plus du projectiles alors Drago se jeta sur elle et la chatouilla, elle riait et se débattait mais Drago était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et riait aussi a coeur joie.Il avait laisser tomber son masque froid, il l'abandonnait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle commune où personne ne pouvait entrer a pars lui et Hermione, il voulait lui montrer _le vrai Drago._

**Voilà pour la suite j'ai mis deux chapitre de suite pliz des petits reviws sa fait toujours plairsir!!**

**Gros bisous**

**Ashley**


	3. Chantage

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux mais**

**pourquoi pas fête des ennemies??**

**Chapitre 2: Chantage**

Après près d'une heure à rire Drago quitta Hermione pour la laisser s'habiller et l'attendit dans la salle commune en lisant

Après près d'une heure à rire Drago quitta Hermione pour la laisser s'habiller et l'attendit dans la salle commune en lisant. Elle descendit avec une dos-nue rouge et un pantalon en cuire noir moulant évasé a partir du genou ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche et légèrement maquiller. Drago leva les yeux vers elle et son cœur loupa un battement.

Même en étant décontracter elle était magnifique, pensa-t-il

-Attention Drago tu délire, OK vous avez fait une trêve mais ça s'arrête là, et ferme la bouche tu baves! répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête

-Au faite, à la base tu venais me voir pour quoi??

-A oui c'est vrai, heu... Si, le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir le plus vite possible!

OH merde!! On vas être en retard!! Aller viens vite!!

Elle lui attrapa le bras et commença à courir en direction du directeur en trainant Drago derrière elle.

-Oh Hermione doucement si on est déjà en retard une minute de plus ou de moins ça ne change rien

-Et c'est comme ça que tu donne l'exemple, aller dépêche toi, sauf si tu veux que j'appelle Parkinson si elle vient je suis sur que tu courra.

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle repris sa course en trainant le Serpentard derrière elle. Voyant qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avancé, elle s'arrêta et dit:

-Dit moi, tu aurais la honte de te faire battre a la course par une fille non?

-Ba ouais c'est claire

-Alors on fait la course jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, si je gagne tu fais une déclaration d'amour exceptionnelle à Parkinson, et si je perds...

-Si tu perds, tu fais ce que je veux.

-Ok

Elle se mit à courir et cria :

-Partez!!

-Tricheuse!!

Ils coururent et évidement Drago arriva en premier mais dépaçant Hermione d'a peine 3 secs.

-Tu vois même en trichant t'a perdu!!

Elle lui tira la langue et dit le mot de passe puis entra suivit du blond

-Bonjours chers élèves, un peu en retard

Ils rougirent

-désolé professeur, je n'ai pas entendue le réveil

-Ce n'est rien Miss Granger, dit-t-il en souriant (comme d'habitude), donc je vous ai fait venir pour vous demander de préparer de bal de la St Valentin, bien entendu vous irez ensemble, vous vous occuperez de la décoration de la salle, enfin de tout!

-on a carte blanche??Demandèrent les préfets ravis

-Oui! Mais pas de bêtises quand même!!

-bien sur professeur!!

Ils sortirent du bureau.

-Alors, tu veux que je fasse quoi?

-hein??

-Non rien tu as oublié tant mieux

-An ça non ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pas oublié je ne sais pas encore mais, pas de soucis je vais trouver fais moi confiance!

-Pour ça je te fais confiance! Bon alors comme tu n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui alors tu viens préparer un plan de ce que l'on va faire pour le bal.

-Et QUI a dit que je n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui?

-Moi! Aller viens!!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille le faisait tourner en bourrique! Elle était déjà parti puis, s'aperçut qu'il ne la suivait pas :

-Tu sais le seul endroit où Parkinson ne peut pas te trouver c'est notre salle commune celle où l'on vas travailler pour préparer le bal, c'est le seul endroit où tu pourra aller quand tu voudra la fuir parce que je l'aurais appeler

-C'est bien dit mais je te connais et tu ne ferrais jamais ça donc je vais aller retrouver mes copains. Salut Hermione

-Xopariano Parkinson ici!!

Drago se retourna en l'entendant marmonner une formule il vit Pansy apparaître juste devant Hermione se demandant où elle était

-Salut Pansy, je t'ai ramené ici parce que ton Dragonouchet ne connais pas la formule pour faire apparaître quelqu'un et il te cherche depuis si longtemps le pauvre.

En voyant que la Serpantarde se retourner et courir vers lui il couru passa a coté d'Hermione : « tu me rejoins a la salle commune mais avant tu la fait dégager et je vais me venger c'est promis. »

Pansy couru après le blond mais Hermione chuchota une formule et elle disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut.

* * *

**Alors?? Reviews!!**


	4. J'ai gagné, non c'est moi

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux mais**

**pourquoi pas fête des ennemies??**

**Rappel:**

_-Salut Pansy, je t'ai ramener ici parce que ton Dragonouchet ne connais pas la formul pour faire apparaître quelq'un et il te cherche depuis si longntemps_

_En voyant que la Serpantarde se retournait et courait vers lui il courru passa a coté d'Hermione « tu me rejoinds à la salle commune mais avant tu la fait degager et je vais me vanger c'est promis. »promit le serpentard._

_Pansy courru après le blond mais Hermione chuchota une formul et elle disparut aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut._

**Chapitre 3: J'ai gagnée, non c'est moi!**

Elle repris sa route vers sa salle commune.Losqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune elle trouva Drago qui l'attendait sue le canapé quand il l'entendit il se leva et se mit devant elle avec un sourire coquin

-Alors tu veux jouer avec moi? Hein?

-Non je veux pas jouer j'ai gagner!!

Elle lui fit un clein d'oeil passa sous l'un de ses bras, il l'avait coincé entre ses bras, lui et le mur.Et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Tu me tient tête en plus, je t'avais dit que j'allais me vanger, mais j'ésite entre t'obligée à faire comme si tu était la meilleur amie de Parkinson pendant un mois et autre chose.

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça !?

-On pari??

-Non sans façon, mais ...

-Mais?

-Non rien, je pensais que j'allais parler a Parkinson pour qu'elle te lache parce que une fille écoute une fille mais comme tu est méchant je vais te laisser te débrouiller tous seul comme un grand avec ta Pansycherie! Je vais même lui donner le mot de passe d'ici si ça devient ma meilleur amie et sa se retournera contre toi.

-...

-Et voilà j'ai encore gagnée, Haaa je suis trop forte, gagner contre le grand Drago Malfoy, je suis génial.

-Qui a dit que tu avait gagner?

-Quand tu ne dit rien ça veux dire que j'ai gagner donc j'ai gagnée soit pas mauvais perdant.

-Mais tu oublie que j'ai dit que J'ESITAIS entre t'obliger a devenir la meilleur ami de Pansy et AUTRE CHOSE!

-Ah oui, et c'est quoi cette autre chose?

-Ba... comme tu me l'a si bien fait remarquer la premiere option se retournerait contre moi mais la deuxième aucune chance que ça se retourne contre moi.

-Oui Oui c'est bon alors c'est quoi la deuxième option??

-Tu dois sortir avec Crabe pendant une semaine, mais quand je dit sortir, c'est pas sortir ensemble en secret, c'est carrement vous emballez devant tous le monde ect...mais aussi venir manger avec lui à la table des Serpentards à TOUS les repas.

-NON, Drago, tu ne me ferais pas ça?!

-Ba... si!! Tu a bien fait apparaître Pansy!

-Oui mais je ne t'oblige pas a sortir avec elle, S'il te plait!! DRAGO!!

-OK alors troisième option, tu sort avec...MOI


	5. pari tenu et interprétation

**La St Valentin: fête des amoureux mais**

**pourquoi pas fête des ennemies??**

**Rappel:**

_Ba... comme tu me l'a si bien fait remarquer la première option se retournerait contre moi mais la deuxième aucune chance que ça se retourne contre moi._

_-Oui Oui c'est bon alors c'est quoi la deuxième option??_

_-Tu dois sortir avec Crabe pendant une semaine, mais quand je dit sortir, c'est pas sortir ensemble en secret, c'est carrément vous emballez devant tous le monde etc...Mais aussi venir manger avec lui à la table des Serpentard à TOUS les repas._

_-NON, Drago, tu ne me ferais pas ça?!_

_-Ba... si!! Tu as bien fait apparaître Pansy!_

_-Oui mais je ne t'oblige pas a sortir avec elle, S'il te plait!! DRAGO!!_

_-OK alors troisième option, tu sors avec...MOI _

**Chapitre 4 : Choix important**

-Quoi? T'es sérieux?

-Ba oui, soit tu t'affiche parce que tu sors avec Crabe soit tu te met tous les Grifondore a dos parce que tu sors avec leur pire ennemie? Alors tu choisis quoi??

-RRRRRhhhhhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh, elle partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Je TE hais Drago Malfoy!!

-MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME TRÈS FORT Hermione!!

Alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit a pesé le pour et le contre des deux options, elle se dit que Drago était pas mal du tout et que de toutes façons, à la fin du pari elle pourrait dire au autre la vérité. Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Drago assis sur le canapé, il l'attendait. Lorsqu'il la vue il sourit :

-Alors, Mione' t'a choisis ?

-Ba……Ouais, je vais sortir avec toi mais c'est quoi la durée ? Une semaine, comme Crabbe ?

-Ouais, t'a tout compris !

-Très bien, Dray, je suis ta nouvelle petite copine, ce qui veut dire, pas de tes conquêtes pendant toute une semaine, tu vas réussir à t'en passer ?

-Ba oui, puisque tu seras là, lui dit-il sur un ton charmeur

-J'espère que tu sais que tu devras tout faire pour la copine n'est ce pas ? Même manger à la table des Grifondore.

-Alors tu rêve ma chérie, mais toi tu viendras manger avec moi chez les Serpentard comme convenue n'est ce pas ?

-Mmm…… ouais, de toute façon je croix que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Ouais t'a raison, t'a pas le choix !

-Bon, tu viens manger mon cœur ? fit la Grifondore, en attrapant la main de Drago, celui-ci croisa ses doigts avec ceux de la jeune fille.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle sans rien dire :

-Bon, t'es prête ? C'est maintenant qu'on va pouvoir tester le légendaire courage des Grifondore.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi mon chou, je survivrais, et puis, je préfère le faire avec toi plutôt qu'avec Crabbe.

-Ouais, c'est clair que je suis vraiment mieux que lui, y a pas photo !

-Je te préviens que je me vengerais, et ce sera bien pire que tous ce que tu peux imaginer si mes amis ne me pardonnent pas !

-Ils te pardonneront, en attendant, profite d'être à la place que toutes les filles de Poudlard veulent.

-Toujours aussi modeste mon chérie !

-Comme tu dis mon Cœur. Bon c'n'est pas que discuter avec toi devants la porte de la Grande Salle m'ennuis, mais j'ai faim, alors on entre !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pus dire quoi que se soit, il ouvrit les portes et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les regards des Grifondore étaient d'abords des regards étonnée, puis ils se remirent tous a manger, on entendit aussi a la table des Serpentard Pansy pleuré, jeté sa chaise contre le mur et s'enfuir en courant, elle s'arrêta a leurs auteur :

-Dray, pourquoi ? Tu m'avais moi, pourquoi t'es partis la voir elle, cette sale sang de bourbes, en plus elle est a Grifondore, dit –elle a Drago en regardant Hermione avec dégout

-Et toi, sale petite pute (désolé mais j'étais obligé de le mettre, toutes mes excuses pour les lecteurs choqué), tu vas rester avec lui, quoi… trois jours au plus, puis il te laissera tomber et il reviendra me voir et tu pleureras je…

-Tu sais Pansy, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas de toi parce que tu as une face de pékinois qu'il ne peut pas sortir avec moi, tu sais, je n'le comprends pas, moi, à sa place je t'aurais déjà lancé un sort pour que tu me lâche, parce que, t'es vraiment trop collante, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas de toi ! Maintenant, excuse-mous mais on aimerait aller manger !à peine eu-elle fini son monologue que des applaudissements retentirent de toutes part dans la grande salle, elle fit le tour de Pansy, toujours main dans la main avec Drago et alla vers la table des Serpentard, ils s'assirent cote à cote et mangèrent, Drago discutait avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, il se pencha vers Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Merci, ma chérie, grâce à toi, je suis débarrassée du pékinois pour un petit bout de temps.

-Mouais…

-Qu'est qu'il y a ?

-Non rien, dit-elle en soupirant

Drago la regarda, elle avait l'air triste, elle regardait la table des Grifondore

-Dray, je retourne à la salle commune.

-Ok, tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

-Non, ça ira, merci.

Elle se leva et rentra dans sa salle commune, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, elle s'attendit sur son lit et laissa couler quelque larmes, elle avait mal au cœur, mal car elle avait lu dans les yeux de Ron, du dégout et de la déception, et aussi, bien qu'elle ne voulais pas l'admettre, mal car elle savais que sans le pari elle ne serais jamais sortis avec Drago et que sans son poste de Préfète en chef elle ne se serais jamais rapproché de lui, et jamais il ne seraient devenus amis c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, son ex-pire-ennemie, le play-boy de Poudlard……

Elle ne pu plus penser, ses larmes l'avaient tellement fatigué qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeille.

Après manger Drago retourna dans la salle commune où il ne vit pas Hermione

« Potter et Weasley doivent lui faire la gueule donc elle doit être dans sa chambre »résonna-t-il

Il entra dans la chambre et trouva Hermione allongé sur son lit, des traces de larmes sur les joues. Il s'assit a côté d'elle, sentant son matelas bouger elle se réveilla, il la regarda désolé :

-Pourquoi tu as pleurée ?

-a ton avis ? Mes amis me haïssent tous

-Comment tu peux le savoir sans leur avoir parlé ?

-Je l'ai lu dans leurs yeux, ce n'était pas compliqué à voir !

-Alors ce ne sont pas de vrai amis, te faire la gueule parce que tu sors avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas, on se croirait en maternel !

Elle ne répondit pas et se blottit dans ses bras, il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et quelque minutes plus tard elle s'était déjà rendormie.


End file.
